A Sleeping Fantasy
by Bulma-chan2
Summary: In a past life not too long ago, two star crossed lovers defied gods and other alike, born again into two Hogwarts students...many things ensue. NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARY!


**A Sleeping Fantasy.**

* * *

She rolled over as the wind coming in from her room ruffled her hair slightly. Her satin night gown made swishing noise as she shifted in her sleep, slightly disturbed. She was dreaming...

_She opened her eyes to find herself laying in a four poster bed in the middle of a forest, a slight wind seemed to ruffle her hair and to caress her skin. She shivered slightly, the touch made her think of fingers touching her in places she has never been touched before._

"_Where am I?" she whispered to no one. _

_Getting to her hands and knees she crawled to one side of the bed to look closer into the shadowed areas of the forest. She could barely see anything beyond the darkness. She sighed; as she was about to turn she felt a presence behind her, before she could turn around she felt lips at the nape of her neck issuing a slight pressure and causing her to shiver and a heat to spread throughout her body._

_She turned to look at what had caused the delicious sensation and discovered no one was there. She shivered discovering that she was still alone, but her nape tickled as the hair stood on end signaling that she wasn't alone. Her instincts saying different._

"_Who's there," she whispered hoping no one would really answer. Another wind swept by, this one more powerful, more ardent in it's caress. The wind seemed to slither over her skin eliciting slight shivers and a warm reaction that seemed to come from the pit of her stomach. Her nipples hardened to little nubs of pleasure, the shifting of the nightgown causing unbearable pleasure like pain._

_She brought her hands to cross around her chest in a protective gesture. "Please," her voice pleading and slightly wavering towards tears,"I am scared, please, d-don't hurt me."_

_She hugged herself tighter as the wind picked up causing her hair to whip around her head and face, the rustling in the trees sounding like raised voices. She blinked rapidly as her hair stung her eyes, whipping across her hard enough to hurt._

_Suddenly the wind stopped and all seemed still. The edges of the forest started to go sepia and fading into black and white._

_She glanced around her, not noticing at first the black shadow that seemed to be moving closer to her. She thought it was just part of the now black and white forest, but as she glanced again and took a closer look it began to take on a human shape. She stared transfixed at the figure came closer, becoming more and more visible._

_As she continued to watch the black shape became a man, he was covered in a dark cape that looked to be as soft as velvet. The hood of the cape covered most of his features but his lips and chin. She stared transfixed on his lips, they looked soft and plump and sinful, a slight rose pink. His bottom lip was more plump than the top and stuck out in a perpetual pout. _

_Tearing her eyes from the mans lips, she began to notice other things about him. His cape was not actually black but a deep blue. A blue so deep it put the deepest part of the ocean to shame, light seemed to caress it and shimmer across the inky darkness of the cape._

_He walked closer at a pace that was neither slow or fast, but he seemed to get to the end of the bed faster than she had liked. As he stood there, she noticed he had a small cleft in his chin, covered in a slight shadow of beard._

_She took in a deep breath about to say something, when he flipped his hood off his head, she let out a small gasp barely audible in the sudden rustling of the trees. He was beautiful in that masculine way. He had eyes green like emeralds, but seemed to burn with an inner fire, slightly slanted like cats eyes, but not noticeably at first. She sat there staring at him, at his prominent jaw that seemed to jut out with arrogance, his nose slightly crooked, only seemed to make him all the more alluring._

_He carried himself with an air of nonchalance, wide shoulders that a girl could cry and get lost on. He threw back the cape over one shoulder as he leaned over the bed, and she could see that he wore simple and plain clothes, an plain white button up shirt that was un buttoned to the very last that was tucked into a pair of leather pants that seemed to hug every muscle and curve of the man's body. She couldn't help but star transfixed and a little dazed at him as he placed his knees on the bed and came closer to her trembling body._

_Glancing back towards his face, she then noticed his hair, long and lustrous black hair, tied back with a leather cord that had beads the clicked as he moved closer to her. His hair, she noticed with awe was down to his waist and seemed to curl at the ends. She had a very strong desire to run her fingers through it as see if it felt as silky as it looked. How many women, she thought, would love to have hair like that._

_Blinking she noticed how close the man had gotten, and that he had thrown off his cloak as she sat there numb and tranquil as a statue_. _She parted her lips about to speak, when he placed a single finger upon her lips, shushing her. That's when she noticed his hands, what strength she could see in them. She felt a fierce desire to have those hands on her, and a strong liquid warmth quickly spread through her body, causing her body to become languid._

**ok people, this is all I'm writing for now. If you want more send me reviews, and if I get enough I will update this faster. I want at least 10. Tell me what you think so far and where you might want it to go. Sorry for leaving it where I left it, I just want to make sure someone will read this before I waste my time writing the whole thing. Remember 10 reviews and then I will update! But not until I get 10!**


End file.
